One Of The Boys
by Kinkajouu
Summary: I don’t wanna be, one of the boys, one of your guys, just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight, that I just wanna be, one of the girls, pretty in pearls, not one of the boys.
1. Mariah

- "I don't wanna be, one of the boys, one of your guys, just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight, that I just wanna be, one of the girls, pretty in pearls, not one of the boys."

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: This is inspired by the song 'One Of The Boys' by Katy Perry.

I love Katy Perry.

In a, you know, non-lesbian way.

This isn't really a story, either… More a dedication to the girls of Beyblade-dom, because, if you've noticed, they're always stuck around the boys, and I just want to have a chapter for each girl, for how they just want to be, you know, a _girl_.

Enjoy.

* * *

**One Of The Boys**

**Mariah**

'_I tape these suckers down_

'_Cause they just get in my way'_

"C'mon, Mariah! We need to go train!"

"Alright, Lee, I'll be right there!"

I groaned as I looked around bleary-eyed. I wouldn't be right there, and my brother knew it. I'd only just gotten out of bed, because Lee and Ray had insisted that we all stayed up ridiculously late to train. Don't they know a girl needs her beauty sleep?!

I got out of my comfy, warm bed, and immediately wanted to plant myself face first back into it. I resisted the urge, and went over to my dresser. I pulled out some clothes, and a long piece of white cloth.

This cloth was me make-shift bra.

Because, you know, living in a poor village with a bit of a lack of money meant we were only allowed essential clothes.

But somehow, I think that bras are essential.

Because my boobs really are getting out of hand. Literally. I can't even fit one hand around one, now! That is how big they are.

I wound the cloth around my chest, pulling my boobs somewhat flatter, so they wouldn't bounce around and hit me in the face when we were training. I would pay for it later, though, when I take off this cloth. They'll spring out, causing me to fall over, and… Urgh.

I get dressed in my pink clothes, and walk out to the training area, stifling a yawn. Ray grins at me, but Lee looks furious.

"Where have you been?!"

"Well, a certain couple of people made us all stay up late last night to train, and I'm very tired."

"What a hardship. Come on guys, 20 press-ups."

I groaned some more. Living and being best friends with four guys meant a lot of training meant for men. I lowered myself to the ground, and took part in the stupid training that would more than likely last all day, hoping that one day, a lovely woman would come and take me away and turn me into a pretty princess with a nice pink dress, high heels, and a proper bra…

* * *

A/N: Drabbles.

Do you reckon these will count as drabbles?


	2. Emily

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I was reading through the lyrics to this song, thinking 'what would be a good lyric for Emily', AND THEN I FOUND IT XD

Oops, I didn't mean to go into capitals.

HAHA.

* * *

**One Of The Boys**

**Emily**

'_I wanna smell like roses,_

_Not a baseball team_.'

Yuck.

Dirty, smelly, yucky socks, shirts and God knows what else have all been thrown on the floor. I don't know why I have to share this changing room with the guys. I mean, hello? I'm female.

Surely I deserve to have my own changing room?

Apparently not.

The boys are in the showers, drowning their sorrows as we've just been humiliatingly beaten by Rick and Max. The gits. I have to wait while the boys wash, before I can have a shower myself.

It smells of sweat and men in here.

Which means that, even though I'm going to have a shower once they're all done, I'll still smell of sweat and men, too. Unless I can add my feminine touch to this room… Hmmm…

I'm rummaging around in my bag for some perfume I got for my birthday. I'm _sure_ I put it in here! Ah yes, there it is. I've squirted it about a bit, onto the boys' clothes and in the air. Everything in here smells nice, sweet and flowery now.

Just how I want to smell.

Because I do not want to smell of sweat and men.

"Good God! What the Hell is that smell?!" Michael exclaims as he and the rest of the team walk out from their showers, completely naked. It's nothing I haven't seen before.

"I made the place smell nice," I shrugged, honestly not seeing the problem.

"You made it smell nice for a _girl_. We are not girls. We are men!" Michael argued.

I'm honestly not seeing what's wrong here. As the boys all get dressed, very annoyed and walk out, I thank God that I at least smell nice. Maybe one day, I'll meet a nice lad, who loves computers as much as I do, and maybe has a bit of interest in tennis…

… And who doesn't smell like my team-mates.

* * *

A/N: The rabbit… Is being strangely calm today.

W00t! Two stories updated, one now completed, and one more story to update today! Wahey!

I might clean out the rabbit and hamster cages first, though. They're beginning to pong.


	3. Hilary

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I just linked all the girls to lyrics from the song… And discovered that no matter what lyrics I linked her to, Julia is going to cause me problems. Damn.

* * *

**One Of The Boys**

**Hilary**

'_I started reading _Seventeen_,_

_And shaving my legs._'

Tights.

All of them, completely laddered and _broken_.

I can't meet up with the Bladebreakers with legs like mine not being hidden beneath the safety of a pair of tights! Oh my God. What am I going to do?! They'd totally think that I was wearing a pair of furry trousers!

There's nothing else to do but… Use… A _razor_.

I trot into the bathroom with my furry legs, and stare unblinkingly at my Mother's pink razor sat on the side of the bath. I pick up the razor, and realise that I actually have no idea how to shave my legs.

_What sort of woman am I?!_

Not a very good one, obviously.

I run back into the bedroom, and pick up my latest copy of _Seventeen_. I quickly run back into the bathroom, magazine in one hand, razor still in the other, and lock the door behind me before my Mother and/or Father can come up and question what all the stomping around is about.

Flicking to the letters pages, I spotted a letter from girl about shaving her legs. How convenient. I read the letter, and quickly moved onto the advice. Apparently, it's best to lather the leg, to stop any irritation.

So, I propped my leg up onto the sink, and ran the water over it. I rubbed the soap along my leg, getting it all nice and soapy. Once my leg is all lathered, I looked back down at the magazine.

_It's best to run the razor along your leg, towards you, in long strokes_.

Oh God.

Here we go. I place the razor on my leg, near my ankle, and start bringing it towards me. I reached my knee, and removed the razor. I felt where the razor had shaved, and realised that it was all smoothy-smooth, with no cuts!

I have just realised that this is so much easier than I thought it would be! I continue to shave both of my legs, and then realise that I have very hair knees. So, realising that I can't exactly do long strokes across my knees, I just shave shortly, and- OW!

Great. I'm bleeding.

Ok, take it reaaaal slow… Both knees… Shave gently. There! No more hairy knees, and the blood is kind of stopping now… Right, now I can go and put my shoes and- OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!

Huff, huff, pant, pant.

"Guys! I'm here!" it's just taken me less than thirty second to put on shoes and run to Tyson's house…

"Why is your knee bleeding?" Max asked.

"Must've… Cut it somehow," I replied. Not the best reply, but, er…

"Why have you not worn tights before? Your legs are _hot_!" Tyson said, eyeing up my legs.

I've hit him, for perving at my legs. But secretly, I'm happy. I'll be using the razor more often, then…

* * *

A/N: Why is Hilary's chapter longer than the other two?

I was really struggling with this one… I thought the lyrics were OK for Hilary, but putting a story to it was quite hard…

Review?


	4. Mariam

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I have an urge… An urge to do a sexy oneshot… A Tala/Kai oneshot… Oooh.

* * *

**One Of The Boys**

**Mariam**

''_Cause I can belch the alphabet,_

_Just double dawg dare me._'

"Drink it!"

"Joseph, you know full well that I don't like beer."

"Just drink it, Mariam! I know you'll like it!"

I sighed, and unenthusiastically took the can of beer from my irritating brother's hand. I drank some, poking my tongue out in disgust afterwards. It tasted _bitter_ and _nasty_.

"I don't know how you guys can drink this stuff," I said, handing the can back to my brother.

"It's good!" Joseph said, downing the rest of the beer.

I let out a little belch, and pardoned myself. My brother also belched, but didn't pardon himself. He carried on belching, turning it into the tune from '_The Great Escape_'.

"I dare you to burp the alphabet," Joseph said, cracking open another can.

"No way," I said, crossing my arms.

"I'll give you £10 if you burp the alphabet…" Ozuma joined in, waving a £10 note in front of my face.

Well, now that there's money involved, I guess I can't refuse. I took another can from Joseph, and promptly downed it. We all waited for a few moments, until the gas kicked in, and I was off, belching the alphabet like a pro.

"Haha! Have your £10!" Ozuma cackled, throwing the note at me.

I caught it, and walked off, somewhat disgruntled. Stupid boys, making me do stupid boy things…

* * *

A/N: Mariam's is really short :O oh well…

I might be working until midnight tonight… Sure, our shop closes at 11pm, but Dave needs to stay until midnight because there are some blokes doing work to the doors… And Dave asked me if I wanted to stay, too.

I might do, actually. Keep Dave company. We'll have a laugh XD And I could do with the extra money, actually…

Review?


	5. Salima

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I'm bouncing along to 'Hot N Cold' by Katy Perry… I do love Katy Perry XD

I started that Tala/Kai oneshot. I got stuck. After writing one word. XD

(I just nearly wet myself laughing, because Microsoft Word changed 'Salima' into 'Saliva' HAHAHAHA)

* * *

**One Of The Boys**

**Salima**

'_I wanna be a flower,_

_Not a dirty weed._'

I couldn't bear it anymore. Their pathetic mud-slinging session was really beginning to annoy me. And what's more, I don't know why they always have to drag me into it!

Stupid boys.

I wandered into the bathroom to clean myself up. I was absolutely covered in muck. Those three were _so_ immature! I looked in the mirror, and saw that I was now completely spotless.

Except, for a spot.

Oh my God.

I have a spot. On my chin. This is a code red emergency! I quickly got out my stash of make-up that I've hidden in this dinky little bathroom, and begin to pile on the slap. Once the spot is safely covered up, I decide I might as well go the full hog, and put mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss on, too.

Deciding that I looked quite neat and presentable, I wandered out into the yard again, where the boys were still slinging mud at each other.

"Christ, Salima, what's the occasion?" Jim asked, looking up at my made-up face.

"Yeah, what's with all the make-up? You do realise it makes you look fake?" Kane said, also looking at my face.

My head drooped, and I slumped back inside. I only wanted Kane to say I looked super pretty…

* * *

A/N: Have I got this right?

I don't know.

I've just realised that these are slowly getting shorter and shorter... XD The next one is... Queen, so I'll have to make hers longer to make up for it XD

Tell me, King and Queen aren't related are they? Otherwise my plan will fail if they are...


	6. Queen

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: So, after the discovery that King and Queen _are_ in fact twins (though, the most untwinniest twins EVER), I've had to rethink the plan for Queen's chapter.

Queen's unknown love, is going to be, y'know, _unknown_.

* * *

**One Of The Boys**

**Queen**

'_But not until you gimme my_

_Diamond ring._'

King rolled his eyes at me as he listened to the conversation I was having with my boyfriend. He couldn't stand the fact that his sister wanted a different kind of relationship with someone other than him.

I mean, ew, he's my brother!

"Cut your conversation short, Queen, because we're going out to dinner soon," King said to me, folding his eyes, and huffing.

"I'm sorry, but since you hardly let me meet up with my beloved, I think I can spend some quality time on the phone to him," I snapped back.

I began cooing and purring down the phone to my beloved again, causing King to roll his eyes. I know he thinks I didn't see, but I clearly did. I gave him a sharp slap on the wrist. He muttered something.

"Sorry, dearest brother, I didn't quite catch that."

King repeated what he said so I could hear it. I rolled my eyes.

"What did he say?" my beloved asked me.

"He said he'd only accept you as soon as you'd proposed to me."

My betrothed and I shared a giggle, and King stormed off, clearly in a mood. I don't know why he can't accept the fact that his little sister can love someone else, too.

* * *

A/N: … I'd planned to make this longer, but after my original plan failed… The plan to make it longer failed, too.

Did I get this one right?

I don't know XD

Bam just launched himself at the side of his cage. He worries me…

Review, and I'll UPDATE SON! (That, my funky friends, was a deliberate typo!)


	7. Julia

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: You know when you just can't stop writing… This is one of those times.

It's half midnight…

* * *

**One Of The Boys**

**Julia**

'_You high five_

_Your goodbyes,_

_And it leaves me nothing but blisters_.'

I waved back shyly as Max waved over-enthusiastically at me. I had to admit, out of all the Bladebreakers, BBA Revolutions, or whatever they call themselves, Max _was_ my favourite.

That floppy blonde hair of his… The bright blue eyes… The cuddlyness, and sugary-hyperness… I guess you could say I had a wee bit of a crush on him.

He waved at me again, inviting me to go over to him. He was currently having a conversation with Raul, Tyson and Tala… An unlikely group, I know. I made my way over to him, cringing a little as Raul grinned at me, knowing exactly why I was a bit nervous.

"Are you okay, Julia? You're a bit pink," Max asked worriedly, tilting his head at me and looking utterly _adorable_.

"She's alright. I think she's just got a case of the hots," Tala butted in before I could answer, knowing exactly what Raul knew about me fancying Max.

"A case of the hots? That sounds terrible!" Max said, pressing his palm against my forehead, thinking I was ill.

He was so naïve.

So _cute_.

Before I knew it, Raul was making excuses for us to be elsewhere, and I found myself being torn from my crush. But before we left, the boys all high-fived (even Tala!), and Max eventually high-fived me, too.

I don't know why boys do it, but I thought I'd high-five, too.

That way, I get to touch Max's hand.

Oh my God! I've touched Max's hand!

Me and Raul smiled as we left, and I looked down at my hand. It was very red, and was tingling a little. I hadn't realised in my loved-up state, but Max has high-fived me quite hard, causing my hand to ache!

But, he touched my hand… And my forehead…

* * *

A/N: I doubt it very much that Julia fancied Max in any way… But for the purpose of her chapter, she does now.

OH MY GOD! I'VE JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!

'CHRONICLES OF MAX' REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS!

YIPPEE!


	8. Mathilda

- Disclaimer: I own it like I own a bowl of Kai-flavoured cereal.

- A/N: -Sniffs- I'm thinking… If I complete this story tonight, and upload the last two chapters (this one, and the next), then I can concentrate on that bloody Tala/Kai oneshot, and the new story… Hmm…

* * *

**One Of The Boys**

**Mathilda**

'_I walked right into school and caught you_

_Staring at me._'

I can't believe that the World Championships are over… No more Beyblading unless it's silly matches for the fans… I'd gained so many friends, and had gotten so close to Miguel and the guys…

And now we're back here. Home. Going to school. Seeing our families every day.

Everything has gone back to normal.

Or, I wish everything had gone back to normal. Sure, I'm still friend with the boys, but my feelings for Miguel have not gone away. And they're so confusing.

I'm putting on mascara and eyeliner as we speak.

I don't know why, but I'm certain Miguel will approve.

I'm not wearing my usual outfit of shorts and t-shirt with that jacket… No, I've decided to go for a floaty pink t-shirt, with a nice skirt. I have these nice flat pumps that are also pink, and I think my outfit goes together rather nice.

I've put my lipgloss on, and I out of the door, and on my way to school. All I can think about is Miguel, and if he'll like the change. I bit my lip nervously as I walked through the school gates.

There was Miguel.

The other guys clearly haven't gotten here yet, as Miguel is leant up against our usual wall all on his own. He's staring at me, I know he is… I wonder what he's thinking.

"Hi," I said, somewhat breathlessly as I reached him.

He looked me up and down, and I waited for his verdict.

"Mathilda… You look super cute today," he smiled.

I grinned, and gave him a big hug. Maybe I'll dress like this more often.

* * *

A/N: I actually changed the lyrics for Mathilda. I was originally going to have '_I chose guitar over ballet_', but changed my mind XD

Oh my God. It's so warm in my room! I'm sweating like there's no tomorrow. Which git has turned the heating on full?!

I really need to pee :/

One chapter to go… Ergh, Ming-Ming.


	9. Ming Ming

- Disclaimer: I own it like I own a penis.

- A/N: Ok, maybe I shouldn't have that as my disclaimer… Oh well, it's funny XD

Last 'chapter'! Woo!

* * *

**One Of The Boys**

**Ming-Ming**

'_I just wanna be your Homecoming Queen,_

_Pin up poster dream._'

He loves me!

I know for a fact he loves me!

Or, he should love me! Because everyone loves me! And I know everyone loves me! It's a fact! I mean, that shortarse, brown-haired kid with no eyes… What's his name… Kerry? Kelly? Kinny? Who cares? He loves me!

He's told me many times that he loves me!

But I don't care if Kinky loves me… I want Kai to love me! And I know he does love me! And if he says he doesn't… I still know that he does! He just doesn't realise it yet…

I don't want Kai to love me like Kilcock loves me, though… As he has pictures of me plastered over his wall. I've seen them. Some of them, I didn't know had been taken… I know I have thousands of posters of ME being bought every day, because people love me so much, but Kasdararfdafer, or whatever his name is pushes it that too far…

I think he's stalking me, actually.

Anyway, back to the point that I _luuurve_ Kai.

I'm going to phone him.

Because I got his number off the slightly-hot-but-far-too-gay Tala. Who seemed a bit too happy to give his best friend's number out…

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kai! It's me, little 'ole Ming-Ming."

"Oh God… How did you get my number?!"

"Never mind that small, unimportant detail. I was wondering if you had a date for the Beyblade Prom? Because, if you haven't, and it doesn't really matter if you already have, you can come with me, and I'll show you off fabulously, and everyone will stare and be in awe of how we make such a hot couple!"

I think I've stunned him by asking him to the prom… I just _know_ he's bursting to accept me offer.

"I'm gay. And I'm going with Tala."

I put the phone down.

And immediately phoned Ray.

Because, I just KNOW that Ray loves me…

* * *

A/N: WHY IS MING-MING'S CHAPTER LONGER THAN EVERYONE ELSE'S?!

I actually can't stand Ming-Ming.

If she kept her mouth shut when she was in the anime, and didn't do that stupid transformation thing, and if she didn't have to appear on screen at all, she might've been alright…

XD

FINITO!


End file.
